This research concerns why some individuals receive needed treatment for alcohol abuse, while many others do not. The proposed study will address adult members of socio-economically different communities regarding: (a) social norms facilitating or preventing the initial recognition of alcohol abuse, (b) community reactions to recognized deviants, vis-a-vis perceived causes of, personal control over and stigma toward drinking and (c) the impact of "a" and "b" on individuals' willingness to seek treatment. The impetus for this apporach is: (a) many alcohol abusers appear not to be identified or to receive treatment and (b) conceptions of attitudes toward deviance have often shown to affect the reception as well as process and outcome of treatment. It is hypothesized that lower socio-economic status respondents will have unclear norms, will view alcohol abuse as an externally caused loss of control and will prefer highly structured treatment facilities, while higher socio-economic status respondents will have clearer norms, and will have more of an "internal control" perspective on all alcohol consumption, and will prefer facilities where they exert some control over the treatment process. These differences may be cogent to understanding barriers to treatment reception in the communites such as those examined, as well as the design of health care delivery services. In addition to addressing these hypotheses, the study contains exploratory measures of respondents' perspectives on each of these aspects of problem identification. It is hoped that these will aid in developing more sensitive, powerful measures for future studies.